In a video communication system, a video image of a participant is obtained by a camera in the direction of a display corresponding to the participant, and is sent by the camera to a display corresponding to a video communication remote end for displaying.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the following problems are found: When there are multiple participants in a video communication conference party, each participant may make a conversation with not only a remote participant displayed on a display corresponding to each participant, but also remote participants displayed on displays corresponding to other participants in the conference party. When the participant makes a conversation with remote participants displayed on the displays corresponding to other participants in the conference party, because a horizontal viewing angle of the participant is inconsistent with a horizontal shooting angle of the camera, the video communication remote end may not display a positive video image of the participant, and as a result, consistent “eye-to-eye” video communication in a horizontal direction may not be achieved.